At the end of the day
by LovelySinner7
Summary: What do I truly have at the end of the day? Is it the money, dueling skills or something much more? It's a question that has boggled my brain since duelist Kingdom...


LS7: Yes...Hi guys I know I have like a ton of stories to update but i had this one shot in my head for awhile so might as well unleash it. It's all about Seto Kaiba and him thinking about what he has at the end of the day.

Yami: If u guys remember, Tea asked Seto this during the Duelist kingdom Arc... When he beat Yugi and I!

LS7: Thanks Yami... Anyway, I don't own Yugioh! Cause if i did...Well Hehehehe!

Summary: What do I truly have at the end of the day? Is it the money, dueling skills or something much more? It's a question that has boggled my brain since duelist Kingdom.

Warnings: Tea Bashing(YAY!) And Seto Being OOC!

_"Yugi has us... Yugi has us whether he wins or loses some stupid card game. But what do you have at the end of the day Seto Kaiba? Tell Me! Tell Me!!!!!!!"_

Why after that day, when that girl told me that, have I not slept nor thought about anything else? What was her name again....? Tea? She's one of the cheerleaders for Yugi Muto my biggest rival along with that mutt of a duelist, his best friend with a pointy hair-do and that British kid. I don't understand why someone of Yugi's skill could be around those nerds. The one I can't stand the most, amongst that mutt Joey; is Tea! She goes around with her little speeches about friendship and what not. Like she's some sort of life coach... Sorry hun, this is the real world where friends only come in small quantities and for me that's my company. That's my friend; not people. People who lie, cheat and steal. Friendship... Who in the hell needs it? Apparently that friendship pixie or rather devil thinks I do...

_"But what do you have at the end of the day Seto Kaiba?"_

Ugh! Why do I even worry myself over what she told me... That was months ago in Duelist Kingdom. But why am I thinking about that? What do I have at the end of the day? I have plenty that helped me get to where I am today that's what. And do you see me parading around talking about friendships and the heart of the cards? No! I did what I had to do to support my little brother and I. Even if that meant stepping on a few... well many toes in my life. I did what I believed was right. But sometimes when I'm not around my brother Mokuba or anyone else, I drop the facade I put on. I have to or I'll snap! I have to keep this front up or everything that I worked hard for will crumble beneath my feet. But that part of me that is kept lock away like a secret, ponders at the question sometimes.

What do I truly have at the end of the day? Is it the money, dueling skills or something much more? It's a question that has boggled my brain since duelist Kingdom. But why now? Maybe that dream I had three weeks ago is the answer. The dream went like this: I was with my little brother and we were the same age when we were in that godforsaken orphanage. Mokuba looked sad. And as his older brother, I understood his moods. So I asked him was what wrong. And he told me... Well rather asked me.

_"Big brother... what do you have at the end of the day?"_

That was how the dream went... It was the same thing... me and Mokuba were at that the orphanage and he asked me that question over and over again. But the reason it was so frightening was because I couldn't answer him. I tried to tell him my answer but I couldn't talk! It was as though the answer didn't want to escape my mouth. When I didn't answer him, Mokuba started to cry and when I went to comfort him... he was angry at me and that hatred in his eyes, was what scared me the most. Then the dream ends with that. It's because of Mokuba, that I am the person that I am today. I always seem cold, and distant, but when it's just him, I'm truly the happiest person alive. We've been through hell and back through our lives and no one will harm him while around(Even when I'm not around!!). I appreciate my brother and all he does for me.

I realized that it was pretty late. Like as in midnight late! I shut down my laptop which I opened for doing work but that plan fail entirely. I place my laptop back in the drawer neatly and get up to stretch my tight muscles. I leave my office and walk towards my brother's bedroom. He should be in bed sleeping by now. I say that because he sometimes sneaks up at night and plays God of War... I shouldn't have brought him that... He's obessesed. Anyway, as I enter Mokuba's room, I see him bundle up in his covers sleeping. As I walk closer, I sit next to him in the chair beside his bed and glance over at his nightstand where a picture of me and him are standing next to Kaiba Corp after it was built. I take hold of the picture and note that day was one of the first days in which I truly smiled. I place the picture back gently on the stand and glance at my sleeping brother. He looks so peaceful and undisturbed. I gently place my hand on his head and stroke his hair softly as to not wake him. I smile softly at him and and quietly leave his room and close the door behing me.

I walk towards my bedroom and change into my pajamas. After that, I go in to my bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I then go back to my bedroom and into bed. I pull the silky but warm covers towards my chin but I don't go to sleep right away because I feel so happy. I smile a triumphant smile as I have just solved the big question of the century and it took a dream to do it for me. Well... rather the answer was always right in front of me. Mokuba was my answer. He was what I, Seto Kaiba had and will always have at the end of the day. My mind finally feels that it's ready for a good night's sleep. Now I have no more nightmares only pleasant ones where both me and Mokuba are are happy. Happy for ever as we both have each other at the end of the day.

And I wouldn't change a thing...

LS7: For my first Yugioh! Fic, I think I managed well! I hope Seto's personality was brought out here. But he is a little ooc but that due to Mokuba which is a good thing!

Mokuba (chibi style): Please read and review!


End file.
